Office equipment utilizing a video display and keyboard input is known. The widespread use of these devices has proven that, in may cases, severe physical strain results from their daily use. Many attempts have been made to reduce the strain cause by these devices by positioning the keyboard, display screen, and other associated components appropriately. None of these solutions has been completely successful.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,122 (Foster), 4,496,943 (Greenblatt), and 4,504,055 (Wells) show work stations wherein an input terminal is vertically below and horizontally in front of a video screen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 194,211 (Sanderson), 250,335 (Esslinger), 268,677 (Ohie) and 270,347 (Yomo) show various arrangements for consoles having video displays and keyboards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,482 shows an executive work station wherein an attempt has been made to accommodate the requirements of a person wearing bifocal spectacles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,565 (Felton) shows a typewriter having an attachment for providing a keyboard in two sections.